Rise to Infinity
by Waiting for Rain
Summary: project 0120 also called infinity escapes an undercover organization. After he gets hit by a car he finds himself in Xavier's school for gifted children. When the organization finds him they send out powerful genetic projects to retrieve him.
1. prologue

Prologue: Waking and Flight

Eyes blinked to see blurry images of a dark room filled with blue light. Men in strange suits stood around a lifeless. Electrodes were placed across its chest and head. He sat up suddenly as a jolt of electricity activated his nerves. He could feel his body coming to life. Strength seeped into his muscles. The suited men began to clap as if they were celebrating. He pulled the electrodes off. Ideas surged through his mind. He began to realize that he was basically their slave, he was there for there amusement. He grew angry.

He jumped off the table. He grabbed the nearest man around the neck and effortlessly lifted him up with one hand and sent him hurdling into a wall. The other men ran. With inhuman speed he reached the next man and brought his hand down crashing on to the man's skull. The man's body buckled under the force. Within the minute he finished the executions. He walked to the door. It closed in front of him. He raised his foot and smashed it down.

Two armed guards saw him and fired. The bullets missed. He ran up to them and killed them both. He looked through different rooms for a way out. He came to a room and found a full knapsack. He tore down the hall like a deer running away from a hunter. He peered down the next hallway before running. He passed a door that read: _Stairs_. He turned back a went up the stairs. He came up onto the roof of the facility. He charged towards the edge. He jumped with awesome force off of the roof. He landed on the ground with a thunderous thud. He ran towards the forest.

He broke through the trees as fast as he could. He didn't stop to think. He came to a clearing, sat down, and rested. He passed out of thought and into a worl of dreams. The stars began to fade. As his eyes closed he begsn to see horrifying images that he couldn't make sense of.


	2. a warm welcome

Chapter 1: a heart felt welcome

Infinity walked through the forest inhaling the fresh dewdrop air. He had the infinity sign on his forehead in a yellowy gold. He was wearing worn jeans torn shirt and jacket. The shirt was white (actually by now it was dirty and brown), The jacket was a lightish green that looked kind of ugly. On his back was the knapsack he stole from the room. In the sack was money and a laptop. He had been in the forest for 5 days. He had a wrenching feeling in his stomach. A word came unbidden to his lips: _Hunger_.

He walked out of the forest and onto a road. Twigs cracked under his feet as he walked. He walked down the side of the road hoping it would soon lead to someplace. In the distance he heard tires speeding down the road. He ignored the sound. Lights came quickly around the bend. He was to close. He was frozen in his shoes. With a screech of brakes against pavement he was sent flying into a tree, then he knew no more.

Scott walked into the underground garage. He walked to his blue Mazda RX-8. He unlocked the door and got in. He left speeding up as fast as the car would go. Trees blurred by. There were no other cars on the road. He sped around bend after bend. He came around another bend. His headlights hit a young man's face. He hit his brakes with immense force. It was too late. His car hit the kid head on knocking him away. He got out of his car and ran over to the kid.. He was lying face up, his face covered in blood, and his body limp.

Infinity woke up in a bright room. He was lying down. He was on a cold metal table. His face stung. He got off the table. He looked for something to put on over his bare chest. He found a white lab coat over a chair. He walked in to a hallway. At one end was what looked like a vault door. He looked up to see a vent.

He humped up and clung onto the vent bars. He swung up and kicked it in. He climbed into the vent and began to crawl through. The went collapsed after a few meters. He landed on the floor with a thud. In front of him was a woman with red hair. He ran the other way. He ran head first into a tall man with wild hair and an untamed look and feeling about him. He tried to break away. The tall man grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back.

"Let go of me" shouted Infinity.

"Calm down" said the man. "we are here to help."

Infinity stopped moving. The man let go. The two people walked him back to the room. He sat back on the table. The woman started cleaning the cuts. Infinity cringed. When she was finished she took a blood sample and.

Gene walked into the room with Xavier. They both sat down. Also in the room were Scott, Logan, and Storm. Gene laid out X-rays.

"He shows abnormal bone structures and any broken bones he had have already healed." Said Gene. "He also has a very unstable DNA make-up, and, to top it all off there are no memories beyond six days even in the depths of his mind."

"I found this around his neck" said Scott holding up something similar to dog tags. "they read: Number: 0120

Name: Infinity

"Very puzzling" said Xavier. "but for the mean time I think he should stay at the school, attend classes, and find out where he came from. Storm, watch him carefully."

"I will" said Storm.

Read an review people!


End file.
